


The god and the assassin

by Irondragon4



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondragon4/pseuds/Irondragon4
Summary: An assassin who is still trying to come to terms with his past.A goddess who refuses to hurt anyone no matter how dangerous the situation.When they meet, the assassin wants to change so that he can feel worthy to love the goddess but problems arise and past mistakes threaten to emerge. Can things really be normal?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Loki & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**_Loki's pov_ **

The colorful hue of the sky sparkled above, the setting sun casting long shadows across the streets. I let out a breath in the crisp evening air  
While I was walking, I heard footsteps slamming against the stone street. I turned around to see a woman who had a hood over her gave and a bundle of blankets in her arms.

She stared at me for about a minute before running off down a narrower street. "Hey! Wait!" I called, running down the darkened street however she had disappeared around the corner with a flutter of the cloak she wore. I puffed out another breath, creating a white cloud into the air.

I was about to turn back when my foot collided with something. I looked down to find the bundle of blankets that the woman had been carrying. It started to wriggle about after the tip of my boot hit it. I raised an eyebrow but picked up the thrashing ball of blankets.

Slowly unraveling the blankets, I was surprised to see a baby, skin half blue and glittering like frost on cobwebs after a cold morning. The infant opened its eyes a sparkling Ruby and deep ice blue staring up at me with wonder.

It reached out a blue skinned hand to reach me and just barely brushed my nose. I shuddered slightly at the contact because of how cold it was. "You're freezing" I muttered, feeling her skin with one hand. She looked up at me with a confused look, tilting her eyes head to the side.

It was with this action that I spotted a small bit of blood trickling down the side of her head. "Oh no. You're hurt" I muttered, pulling her close. I looked around to see if the woman -who I guessed was the mother- had returned for her child. She had not

I looked back down at her. She had buried her face into my clothes as if trying to warm herself up. I let a smile tug at my lips, turning in the direction of the Palace.

When I got back to the Palace, I noticed that the blue on her skin began to slowly reside until it reached the edges of her skin, wavering there before finally disappearing.

I was dumbfounded by this but its not like I could get an answer from the child, she looked barely even a week old. Whole walking through the sparkling halls, I ran into someone a lot taller than myself.

I looked up at who I ran into. Thor. "Loki? What are you holding?" he asked in a booming voice, making a show of his gesture towards the infant that I held in my arms. "Keep your voice down. If Odin catches me with her then I'll be dead" I hissed, pulling the small child closer to my chest.

Thor looked over his shoulder momentarily before his gaze fell onto the bundle in my arms. "What is it?" he asked, his voice a lot quieter this time. I maneuvered her slightly so that Thor could see her. She turned her head sleepily, looking up at him with slightly glazed eyes.

Thor looked at her then up to me. "Where did you find her?" he asked, reaching out his hsnr which she stuck in her toothless mouth. "I found her in the streets. I think she was dropped on her head because she's bleeding" I explained, wiping some of the fresh blood off of her head.

Thor was about to speak, his mouth open but it wasn't his voice. "What are the two of you doing?" the voice boomed. Thor turned around, his hand breaking away from her which resulted in a very frantic and upset look from her.

I panicked since if she started to cry then game over, Odin would know. "Thor, what are you hiding?" he asked, trying to look past him although Thor leaned into his way every time. "Thor!" Odin yelled, slamming his foot to asssurt more authority.

That did it. She started to give a small weak cry, her heads hurried into my chest which muffled her cried however it didn't stop Odin hearing them. "Is that a child?" he asked, looking down at her.

I gave a sheepish smile, holding her close. Odin walked over and looked down at her. "Please don't hurt her. She hasn't done anything wrong and she's hurt" I begged, feeling very attached to this child even if it wasn't mine.

Odin took one more look at the child then sighed. "If she stays then you will have to take full responsibility for her" he explained. "I will. I'll make sure she is raised well" I explained. "Are you going to name her?" Thor asked. I looked down at her. "Hmmmm....... Eir. Eir, the goddess of peace" I decided. Eir looked up at me, giving a toothless smile.

**________________ **

**_Eir's pov_ **

I sat in the hallway while I waited for the bell to alert all students that the break was over. A cold wind blew from a window and came in contact with my skin. I felt a shiver run up my spine and looked at my hand which was turning blue.

"Hey, look at this. Its the little Asgardian princess" someone sneered. I looked up to see a brown haired girl with her arms crossed. "Why is she turning blue?" one of her friend with black hair asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she'll tell us if we beat her up" the brunette smirked. "I don't want to fight. Please" I whimpered, hiding my face with my hair.

She laughed at my plea before kicking me into the wall. I quickly changed into a kitten and hid in a small gap behind the lockers. I heard a lot of noise but stayed hidden.

When a shadow fell over me, I curled up tighter. "Hey, it's alright. I'm......... A friend" someone comforted. I crawled out from the little space and sat down, turning back to normal although I was still half blue.

I looked at who was in front of me. She hard long, silky black hair just like dad and the same icy blue eyes that I had. She reached her left hand out to touch my right hand.

Her left side turned blue while the eye turned red. My eyes sparkled. "You're like me" I whispered.

"I'm Aries" she introduced. "I'm Eir Lokidaughter" I replied. "I've heard of you. You're the granddaughter of Odin" Aries explained. I nodded.

"Nice to meet you" she smiled. I took her hand and shook it with a smile. "Nice to meet you too" I replied.

_** _____________ ** _

_** I know that Aries is a Greek goddess, not a Norse goddess but there is a valid reason that I choose the name.  ** _


	2. Chapter 1

_**Bucky's pov** _

I sat in Tony's compound, staring blankly at the table. "Anyone seen Thor lately?" Tony asked, searching around. "Should we have seen him?" Steve asked, leaning forward on the chair he sat in.

"Well we've not seen him in a while. It is strange" Bruce mumbled, stretching the bottom of his shirt. As if in response, the door to the room burst open, Thor walking in with his arms outstretched.

"Hello there fellow avengers. How are all of you doing this fine day?" he boomed, walking forward. "Speak of the devil" Tony muttered.

With him were two much slimmer people, a girl and a guy. Compared to Thor, neither were as well built as he was. They looked similar to a burglar with their slim stature.

The Girl looked very similar to the guy, the only difference really being part of her hair, some of her clothing and her gender. "Brother. Do you have to be so loud?" the male asked, with a grumble and a sigh. He looked at the girl who's gaze was wandering around the room, a look of wonder and excitement on her face.

"You brought Loki?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. "Now now. My brother is a reformed man. He won't do the same thing twice" Thor explained, putting an arm over Loki's shoulders.

The Girl looked at me and her face practically lit up. She ran over, picking up my metal arm and running her fingers over it. "Cool. You have an arm that looks different from the other. How is that? Is it magic? Are you a hybrid? Please tell me. Please. I wanna know" she begged, eyes fixed on my arm.

"Eir. We talked about this" Loki sighed, placing a hand on his face. "But dad. It's so cool" Eir protested, leaning on her tiptoes.

"Dad?" Steve asked. "We'll yeah. Have I been doing it wrong this whole time. Am I supposed to call you mum?" she asked, looking at Loki. Thor burst out laughing.

"Loki. As a mum. I wish that I could see that" Thor laughed, practically keeling over from laughter. Eir blinked in confusion.

"Alright Thor. Who is this?" Tony asked. "That's my niece, Eir" Thor introduced. Eir let go of my arm and zipped over to Tony and began shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Eir Lokisdaughter and the goddess of peace. What's your name?" she asked, still aggressively shaking his hand.

"Tony Stark" Tony replied. Eir let go of Tony's hand and zipped back over to stand next to Loki, hands going up to fidget with the peace sign trinket that hung from the collar around her neck.

Loki reached into his pocket and handed Eir something. She gently took it and began munching on what I think is a bar of chocolate.

"Since when did you have a niece?" Tony asked. "Since Eir was born" He shrugged. "And you didn't think to mention this? Ever?" He asked again.

"It was never important to the conversation" Thor shrugged. "I mean. This is Eir's second time on Earth and she was barely even here the first time" Loki stated, shrugging his shoulders.

"You can see the resemblance. They look quite similar" I explained, refering to Loki and Eir. "I like them" Eir stated happily, bouncing up and down on her feet.

"I think it's safe to refer to that one as a male" Loki whispered but I heard him. I blinked but didn't look much into it.


	3. Chapter 2

**_ Eir's pov _ **

I sat in the main hall of Stark's Castle. It was a lot smaller then the castle I was used to back on Asgard but it was very warm so I liked it.

I was fiddling with this strange box with different colored squares. Uncle Thor said I had to get each side only one colour. I shifted onto my back, leg kicking while I moved the box, not quite getting the colours lined up.

"What are you doing?" someone asked. I jumped before looking towards where the mysterious voice came from. A guy with long brown hair stood at the end of what dad called a couch, right where my head was.

I shot up into a sitting position. "I'm doing this box thing" I stated, putting my attention back onto the box. "It's the middle of the night" he stated.

"So? I need to finish this" I objected, sticking my tongue out as I tried to get all the colours. "Are you seriously not going to go sleep until that's finished?" he asked.

"Uncle Thor gave it to me. I need to finish it" I replied, determined. "How long have you been working on it?" he asked. "Since I was given it" I replied.

He reached out to take it from me but jerked my hands away. "No. I need to finish it" I pouted, not liking how he tried to take it away from me.

I didn't hear what he said next. I was so close to finishing and I hadn't used magic either. I clicked one part and all the colours were in the right place. "YES" I cheered, throwing the small box to Odin knows where.

The guy in front of me was started. I focused all my attention on him now. "Hi I'm Eir Lokisdaughter and the goddess of peace. What's your name?" I asked.

He blinked at me with a startled look on his face. "Ummm. I'm James Buchanan Barnes but everyone just calls me Bucky" he introduced.

I grabbed his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you" I cheered. "Could you keep it down. Its the middle of the night and people will be sleeping" he whispered.

I blinked at him, tilting my head. "Why don't you g-" "Hey let's go outside. The moon looks really pretty" I cheered, looking out the large window that had some weird thing that blocked the air from getting in.

"Maybe you should get some sleep. You've been up for a while" he insisted. "Sleep? I'm not tired though. I'm full of energy" I replied, bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"You won't be feeling that way tomorrow. Seriously" he tried to convince me. I bounced over to the table and started looking amongst the papers. Then I stopped, staring straight ahead.

"What was I looking for again?" I asked. He sighed. "I don't know. Do I need to carry you to your room or something?" he sighed.

"Hey you know what else carries things. Animals carry each other all the time" I stated, jumping onto my feet again.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked. I blinked at him. "Never mind. Come on. Let's get you to bed" he insisted. I stayed put, fiddling with the tag of my choker.

He picked me up, pulling me close. "Wow. You're so strong. How do you do it?" I asked, wanting to know. He sighed but didn't answer.

"Where's your room?" he asked. "Room?" I asked lazily, turning away from him to look at the scenery around me. "You don't have one do you?" he sighed.

"Alright. Since I'm guessing you don't have one and I have no idea where your dad is, I'll just bring you to my room. Do you have a change of clothes?" he asked.

I didn't respond, having taken an interest in his hair. I started fiddling with it. It was so soft. Just like dad's.

I felt him sigh again but kept my focus on his hair. I was eventually put down and pouted, now not being able to reach his hair.

He walked over to something, throwing some cloth in my face. "Put that on" he sighed. "Alright" I smiled. I took off my jacket, dropping it on the floor before pulling off my shirt.

He freaked out and covered his face. "What's wrong?" I asked, having removed my shirt now. "I didn't mean in front of me. I meant in the bathroom" he explained.

"I do this all the time" I assured him. "Could have warned me" he stated. I shrugged before pulling off my trousers. I put on the shirt which reached down to my upper legs. It was very comfy.

I sat down on the bed. He lowered his hands slightly before completely pulling them down. "Are you going to sleep with those on?" he asked. I looked.

I still had my choker, bracelet and earring on. "Yeah. I always do" I assured.

He walked over, reaching behind my neck and un-clipping my choker. "They aren't going to disappear if you take them off" he sighed, placing my choker on a cabinet, followed by my bracelet and earring.

He picked up my clothes, folding them and putting them on a chair before sitting down on the other side of the bed. "Just get some sleep and no bouncing about" he sighed, laying down.

I flopped down on the bed. It was very comfy. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Bucky's pov** _

I opened my eyes, yawning. I sat up, rubbing my eyes to clear the sleep. I looked to the side where Eir was still fast asleep, hair scattered about her head and mouth agape with a light snore.

I turned away. Why was she cute sleeping like that? I shifted slightly, trying to get out of bed without disturbing Eir.

No luck. She shot up from the bed, jumping onto her feet and bouncing happily on her feet, eyes searching the room before landing on me.

"Hey. What are you doing in my room?" she asked. "This is my room" I explained to her. "What am I doing in your room?" she corrected herself, eyes focused on me.

"You needed somewhere to sleep" I reminded her. She ran over to where I'd folded her clothes and just pulled the shirt I had given her off, not even hesitating.

Heat rose to my face and I quickly tried to cover my eyes. "Could you please stop doing that?" I asked. "Doing what?" she asked.

"Taking off your clothes in front of me without hesitation" I explained. "I don't see what's wrong with it. Uncle Thor has taken his shirt in front of people" she explained.

"Thor's a guy. It's different" I stated. How did she not know that. I lowered my fingers and found her pouting down at her trousers as she tried to clip the button.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. She looked at me. "Oh. I think I need new trousers. I've not gotten a new size in over 100 years and I think I might have grown a bit more since then" she explained.

I got up, walking over. I took a deep breath before trying to fasten the button. She wasn't joking. She was a very slim person, very much like her dad but these trousers were quite small for her.

I went through my drawers and found a pair of black trousers that I owned which I barely wore. I offered them to her.

She took them, removing her trousers and put those ones on. They were a bit big for her. I got a belt and used that to keep them up.

"That should work until you can get new trousers". She smiled at me.

She threw on her long coat which reached her knees before picking up her choker, not putting it on, just fiddling with it.

I took it from her and put it on. I helped her with her earring and her bracelet. She continuously fiddled with the earring but didn't seem to really notice that she was doing it.

My door then slammed open. Loki was standing there, looking relatively mad. He walked over to me, practically in my face.

"What are you doing with my daughter?!" he snapped, eyes glowing with anger.

"I wasn't doing anything. She wouldn't go to sleep and I had no idea where you were" I defended. "Dad!" Eir yelled even though she was right next to both of us.

He turned to look at her, gaze softening. "Can we go to the tailor? I need new trousers" she explained like her dad hadn't just burst into the room in an anger fit.

"Alright. That's reasonable" he agreed, no longer paying me mind. "Can Bucky come? Please" she begged. And of course she'd have to remind him that I was here.

He looked at me, lip rising slightly before turning back to her with a smile. "No problem Eir. He can come. He can show us where to go" he agreed.

"Yes!" Eir cheered, jumping up and down. She quickly put her boots on and ran over to my door. "Let's go. Let's go" she cheered.

"I'm not even dressed yet" I objected. Her face fell but she waited. Since I wasn't going to change infront of either of them, I went into the bathroom to change.

I put on casual clothes and walked out. Both of them were waiting. I sighed but took the lead. 


	5. Chapter 5

Eir's pov

I looked at all the shops that were selling stuff. "It's so pretty" I complemented, fiddling with the hem of my sleeve.

"Asgard's better" Dad mumbled but I heard him. I turned and smiled happily. He gave me a small smile.

"So where is the tailor?" I asked Bucky, zipping over to walk next to him. "It's a clothes shop, not a tailor and we're almost there" he sighed, pulling the arm of his sleeve down over his silver arm.

"Oh. Your self conscious about being different too" I pointed out. He looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

I looked around, trying to find something cold. "I need something cold" I mumbled. "Eir no" Dad objected. I didn't listen, spotting a ship that had a device that was keeping drinks cold.

I ran in, skidding along the ground slightly. I stuck my hand in, the cold hitting my skin and turning my hand blue.

Dad grabbed my other hand and pulled me away from the cold device and outside, my entire hand now blue. I showed Bucky.

"See. Blue" I smiled. He blinked, just staring at my hand. "Don't do that again Eir" Dad scolded. "Sorry dad. I just wanted to show him" I apologised, crossing my arms.

I quickly unfolded them and began fiddling with the tag on my choker again. Bucky walked into another shop and I quickly bounced after him.

"This is the clothes shop" he explained. I looked around, mouth agape in awe. "It's like a giant walk in wardrobe" I stated. Bucky looked at me with confusion.

"She isn't wrong" Dad agreed. "What kind of walk in wardrobes have the two of you seen?" he asked. "The ones on Asgard" Dad replied, crossing his arms. I nodded my head.

I looked around with excitement, quickly running off. "Eir, wait" Dad yelled. I turned to look at him, not looking in front of me and accidentally ran into someone.

I fell to the floor, tumbling forward slightly before landing on my back, everything spinning.

I shook my head and looked at who I had ran into. A girl with black hair that had red splashed in it was on the ground, rubbing her head.

My eyes sparkled. "Hi" I greeted, jumping into their personal space. She looked up at me with surprise. "I'm Eir Lokidaughter, goddess of peace, what's your name?" I asked without getting any form of greeting.

"Ummmm" she mumbled, looking around her. I stayed in place, smile wide and eyes sparkling. Someone took my hand.

"Eir. No. I'm so sorry. Sometimes she can be a bit too friendly" dad apologised to the lady.

She looked at me, scanning over me quickly. She pulled something out, a strange rectangle. It flashed and made a clicking sound in front of me.

I covered my eyes, black spots in my vision from looking right at the bright light.

A hand swiped at me and I felt my neck be pulled forward before the feeling of leather around my neck disappeared. 

I looked at my neck. My choker was gone. "Hey. That's mine" I protested. She looked at me before running off. 

"Hey. Get back here" Dad yelled, running after this person. "What just happened?" Bucky asked. "That girl stole my choker" I protested. 

"Can't you get a new one?" I asked. I shook my head. "My grandma have it to me" I explained, feeling my eyes begin to dampen. 

Dad returned, panting slightly. "She got away. Managed to slip through the crowd" Dad explained. He turned to me and quickly pulled me into a hug. 

"Eir. I'm sorry we didn't get it back" he apologised. I nodded, wiping away my tears. 

Bucky started looking around, walking off somewhere. He returned holding something. 

"Next time we see her, we'll get your choker back. Promise. But until then, here" he promised, holding another choker. 

This one also had spikes but it was held by a heart shaped piece of metal at the front. I wiped my eyes again and nodded, taking it. 

"We'll find a new peace sign to put on it too. Don't worry" Dad added. I gave a small smile. "Alright" I mumbled.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Bucky's pov** _

I sat on one of the chairs near the changing room while Eir and Loki were trying out clothes. Both of them were trying on new clothes that they called 'Human clothing'.

Eir ran over in her normal outfit again, the long coat flapping slightly when she stopped. "This place is awesome. I love it" she cheered.

"Do you have money to pay for all of this stuff?" I asked. "Money?" Eir asked, tilting her head. I sighed but pulled out my wallet and handed her money. "Give that to your dad and he can owe me or something" I grumbled half heartedly.

Her smile widened if that was possible, showing off her white teeth. I had no idea how she even kept them that white.

She didn't answer, instead turning to look at one of the flashy displays. I sighed but slowly took the money from her hand and walked over to her dad.

"What!" he snapped, death staring me. I handed him the money. He looked at it. "It's to buy the stuff. I gave the money to Eir at first but she got a little distracted" I explained, pointing over at Eir who was still fixated with the light display.

He hesitated but started walking over to the cash register. I turned back to Eir but felt the entire ground shake after a loud thud.

"What the-" I grumbled. Eir had torn her gaze off the lights and instead was looking over at the store entrance. "Eir!" I yelled as the ground shook again.

Dust fell from the ceiling which was breaking apart. Everyone had started screaming. A section above Eir was about to fall right on top of her.

"Eir! Move!" I yelled. She was still looking at the door, not paying attention to what was happening.

Another thud loosend the chunks of roof that were coming loose and all of them fell, one right on to of Eir. "Eir!"

I did my best to lift the slab but it wouldn't budge. Loki came over. "What happened?" he asked, panic setting on his features.

"Eir was just standing here when this bit of the roof fell". Loki closed his eyes for a second before looking up at the door.

"She's not here" he stated. "What? But I saw her right here" I objected. He took my wrist and dragged me outside.

Sure enough, Eir was standing in the middle of the street unharmed. "How did she-?" "Illusion and concealment. I've done it myself. She knew that in a crisis, I wouldn't let her off so she snuck off but she forgot to actually do anything with her illusion" he sighed, shaking his head.

I finally looked at what was causing all the commotion. A giant black and grey cat, the size of a 3 story building with two feather wings and large antlers was rampaging through the streets.

"We might have to deal with that" I pointed out. "Yeah- Eir. Get back here now"

I looked and saw that Eir was now standing in front of this cat. "Hey there big guy" she calls. It turns to face her, lip drawn back in a snarl. "You're beautiful. Why are you trying to hurt people?" she asked, reaching out a hand to touch its nose.

It flinched but Eir still holds out her hand. It sniffed her hand before licking it. Eir laughed before looking at its neck. "Oh. I see the problem. Give me a sec" she lifts one hand as a Turquoise light surrounds her hand and an axe and crowbar appear.

She swings the axe, hitting something before pulling at it with the crowbar. A large metal circle falls to the ground.

"There you go boy. You're free" she smiles. The cat shrinks in size, jumping up to Eir with a flap of its wings and happily licking her face.

_**???'s** _ _**pov** _

"You idiot. She could have died there" I hissed at Elsie. "She didn't die and now we have video evidence of some of her abilities" she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but if she got hurt you know I'm going to kill you" I snapped. "Whatever" she sighed.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Eir's pov** _

I skipped back into Mr Stark's castle, clutching onto the soft, fluffy creature in my arms. I wanted to ask Uncle Thor if he'd ever seen anything like it since dad hadn't. Dad opened the door to which I quickly ran over to uncle Thor. "Uncle Thor, Uncle Thor" I cheered.

He turned to me with a smile. "What's up Eir?" he asked, leaning forward in his seat. "Have you ever seen this creature before?" I ask, holding him out for Uncle Thor to see. The small creature hisses at Uncle Thor, swiping at his hand when it was outstretched to touch him. 

"Can't say that I have. Sorry about that Eir" he apologized. My smile widened and I screamed, jumping up and down. Mr Stark came out with his hands over his ears. "Care to explain why miss unfocused is screaming?" he asked.

"I get to name and document an entirely new species" I squealed, still jumping repeatedly. Mr Stark looked at the little creature, reaching out a hand only to get hissed at. "I need to give you a name too..... hmm what's best suiting for my partner?" I mumble, spinning around in circles. 

I stopped in place when I got an idea. "I can name him Pentangle" I cheered. "Aren't pentangles usually associated with hell and the devil? Not gods" Bucky points out. I slowly tilt my head to the side until it hits my shoulder right before straightening up.

"I have no idea but I like it" I smiled, hugging Pentangle close. He flapped his little wings with a small mew, looking up at me. "Now to name your species" I mumbled, going back to spinning in circles. 

A pair of hands were placed on my shoulders and I stopped spinning. I looked at who had stopped me. Bucky was standing in front of me. "Why don't you use Isruvir?" he suggests. I tilt my head back in thought before straightening. 

"I like that name. Isruvir it is" I cheer, twirling about the room. I gently pet Pentangle, brushing through his matted fur. "I have a size changing Isruvir now" I cheered, lifting both my arms up into the air, Pentangle going with them.


	8. Chapter 7

Bucky's pov

I sat in the kitchen, watching Eir happily push foods towards Pentangle who was deciding what to eat. So far only Eir had successfully approached the creature since anyone else who tried to get close would be hissed and swiped at. "You gonna do that all day?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. She doesn't seem to realize that I said anything.

I sigh, leaning my head on my hand. She only turned to me when the little cat creature had chosen what it wanted to eat. "Hello. When did you arrive in here?" she asks, tilting her head. "I've been here the entire time" I remind her.

"You have? I never noticed" she states, blinking a couple times. Tony walks in, holding a cup of what I assume is coffee, flicking the side of Eir's head. Pentangle hissed at him when he did this. "Ever been to a doctor to figure out what's up with you?" he asks. 

"That isn't something you should ask someone" I object, placing my hand down on the table. "Doctor?" Eir mumbles, staring at the table with what looked like intense concentration. "What's this I hear?" Loki asks, now also entering the kitchen. Who's going to be next? Steve? Sam? The boogie man?

"Have you ever taken that kid to the doctor to find out why she's such a scatterbrain?" Tony questions. "First. That's rude. Second. What's a doctor?" Loki counters. "You know. The person you go to when injured" Tony prompts. "Oh. A healer. Yeah, I've taken Eir to the healer a few times. Not for the reasons you think I should though" he replies, crossing his arms.

"Oh. Is that the guy that got super handsy with me that one time..... Or was that someone else" she mutters, scrunching her face in thought. My eyes widened while Tony spat out what he had drank of his coffee. I looked over at Loki. "No. That was the healer and he wasn't getting handsy, he was checking to see if you had any other broken bones other than your wrist" Loki corrected.

"Isn't that what handsy means?" she asks, looking at her dad with the most innocent look that I've ever seen on anyone and Steve is my best friend and acts like a puppy half the time. "No. It isn't" Loki assures her, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Ok. I take it back. Your kid is hilarious. Never am I going to hear anyone else say that kind of stuff so openly" Tony laughs. Loki practically death glares him. "Can I have cake?" Eir asks, eyes sparkling.

"Sure. I think there is cake in that magical box thing" Loki explains, pointing at the fridge. Eir bounces to her feet, opening the fridge and pulling out a slice of cake, her right arm turning blue once again which definitely shocked Tony who looked at her wide eyed.

Before anyone could say anything, one of the windows in the main room smashed. "Holy shit!" someone yelled. "Language" Steve responded. I just facepalmed.


End file.
